How to Train Your Kinks
by francaisfillehiccstrid
Summary: A series of smutty, and kinky stories, and prompts. All of which are staring your favourite Dragon Riders! Feel free to submit a prompt as well, and I will see what I can do!
1. A Sleepy Romance

A Sleepy Romance

Hiccup had barely gotten through the door of his house when he was assaulted by his wife. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and full lips knocked him to the ground.

"Not that I wish to sound ungrateful, or unappreciative," Hiccup gasped when he was finally allowed back up for air. "But what is the occasion?"

Astrid grinned slyly, and she stepped close, long, thin, fingers reaching down his waist to stroke the dragon that had been stirred by her assault… to her husband's blushing surprise.

"Oh nothing, just a bored wife welcoming her husband home." She took a small step back, and smiled teasingly, "I bought something today. Thought it would be... fun."

She reached into the pouch on her belt, unclipping the brass clasp with a snap, and withdrew a small item. Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw her purchase. It was a small bottle made from expensive glass; in it was a dark, honey-coloured elixir that seemed to shine in the firelight of the hearth. Astrid had surprised him; normally she was a pragmatic woman, with very little care for luxuries, besides the ones he made as gifts. To go out of her way to purchase something like this? Hiccup shuddered at what this might have cost her.

"Trader Johann brought me this," she brought a hand to his lips, cutting of the question forming on his tongue. "And before you ask, it was a favour I cashed in."

Hiccup caught her hand, giving it a quick kiss. "I was actually going to ask what it is?"

At this line of question Astrid, much to his surprise, turned bashful, lowering her eyes. There was a long moment, with only the crackle of the hearth, and the loud snort of Toothless from the bedroom. He was about to ask again, when finally she gave a small, half-whispered reply.

"It's... It's a sleeping draught."

"A… what?"

Astrid blushed a little. "A sleeping draught."

She looked back up at him, biting her lower lip. Finally she stepped close and reached down, cupping his crotch, massaging his length through his leather trousers. There was that boldness she was so famous for. He gasped, almost thrusting his hip forwards.

"I wanted to try something new. Something in the bed room," she gushed, racing through the embarrassment. "I wanted you to have your way with me... but in a way that I can't resist."

"What does that have to do..." It suddenly dawned on him. Seeing understanding, Astrid nodded.

"I'm going to take this, then you get to do whatever you want to me," she held up her hand, cutting off his protest. "Please Hiccup? I want this."

Hiccup fell silent for a moment. Her eyes were big, wide, filled with need yet coupled with fear. Fear of rejection. Fear that he would turn around and leave. Finally Hiccup sighed, and nodded.

"Okay," He smiled, though unsure of himself, he could never deny Astrid anything. "Right now?"

"Right now," Astrid grinned excitedly, grabbing his hand and tugging him to their bedroom.

Clothes flew as the two of them ascended the stairs. Shirts flew, and pieces of armour clanked as they bounced off the floor. Astrid's breast wraps landed somewhere unknown, letting her modest breasts bounce as they rushed into their room at the top of the stairs.

Toothless snorted irritably. The two humans were in heat again. He rolled his eyes and huffed. He wouldn't get any sleep with the smells that they would be throwing off. Let alone the noises they made. Why couldn't humans mate during a single time of the year, like sensible people? optional :P

As they stopped in front of the bed, Hiccup latched onto one of Astrid's nipples, sucking hard, before releasing the nub with a wet pop. She sighed in pleasure; he had marked her. She expected she would have a dozen similar bruises before the night was done. She giggled to herself; it would be fun to try and find all of them. She fell to her knees helping him out of his trousers, giving his member a teasing kiss as it was freed from its confines. Climbing to her feet, Astrid gave him another kiss, their tongues duelling. He let out a small whimper, as Astrid took his bottom lip in her teeth, before pulling away, and bringing up the bottle.

"Astrid," Hiccup stopped her with a gentle hand. "Before we do this, I want to hear it one last time. Do you want this?"

In answer Astrid pulled the stopper, and drained the bottle in a single gulp, grimacing at the taste.

"I do. I want this so much," the elixir was quick working, she could already feel her eye lids becoming heavy. "Love you babe."

Hiccup guided her to the bed. "Love you too, mi'lady."

Her blue eyes closed, and the sound of her breathing slowed, quiet and measured. Hiccup sat back.

Astrid's body was open to him.

He had free reign.

Anything he wanted.

There was only one problem. He had no idea where to start. Usually he started with his mouth on her sex. But that seemed almost... redundant. He shook his head, He was over-thinking. Better to do what you know, then to let an opportunity go to waste. Crawling up to her, he parted her limp legs. Despite the fact Astrid was sound asleep, she still glistened with arousal and need. He admired her for a moment, sliding a long finger into her slit. He grinned, and ran his tongue up and down her folds. He was surprised to hear her little gasps and sweet moans escape from her, as he continued his ministrations. Causally lapping at the juices that ran from her, he choose a steady, almost lazy pace. To be perfectly honest, Hiccup was enjoying himself far too much. He did miss the fingers in his hair, and the quiet chanting of his name, the small gasps, and the gentle moans which came from his wife; they were rather arousing in their own way.

He continued to lap, adding a finger, then a second, gently thrusting up to the knuckle, in time with his tongue. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt her body tremble, as Astrid's little noises came more frequent, urgent until at last, Astrid's body shuddered, as the orgasm ran its course through her. Though Hiccup was surprised, he continued to thrust, and lick. He dutifully rode out the wave of arousal that seemed to flood over her. When it was done, he stepped back. Sweat gleamed off his wife, her braid had come somewhat undone, and her body was still shivering as the last bits of her orgasm rolled over her like a wave.

Finally she calmed, and Hiccup began to circle her again. Wondering what to do next.

Toothless watched his Hiccup. He was worried. This mating behaviour was strange. Yes, humans were strange, but this was by far the strangest he had ever seen. His human's mate hadn't made the same chanting calling she usually made when his Hiccup put his mouth on her, nor had she grabbed him to hold him there. Toothless tilted his head. In fact, she just laid there, like a piece of meat. He snorted, but decided to watch. His Hiccup didn't seem all that concerned, but he would keep an eye on them all the same.

The bed creaked, as Hiccup took his place between Astrid's legs. He held them wide, enjoying the sight of her at such rest. Her lips were just parted, and her breasts rose and fell with each steady breath. Already her left nipple was starting to bruise with his mark, so he took the other one in his mouth. A slight gasp of pain, so silent Hiccup's ears almost missed it escaped from Astrid, as Hiccup marked her again. Pleased with himself, he did it again, and again. Neck, shoulder, collar, a dozen love bruises marred her pale skin by the time Hiccup was through.

He grinned as he looked down. His member was hard, ridged, pulsing with need, matching the juices running from Astrid's sex. Slowly he teased the opening, pushing just ever so slightly, enjoying Astrid's primal reactions as she shivered, devoid of any semblance of thinking action.

Then he plunged in, sheathing himself to the hilt.

Astrid gasped, and whimpered, but didn't waken as Hiccup withdrew, and thrust again, before falling back to a steady rhythm.

Beneath him Astrid panted and shuddered, moaned, and gasped. Hiccup missed the sync of movement. How Astrid would rise to meet his thrusts with her own…

But while he may have missed that, he wouldn't deny that this was arousing too.

He had complete control. Her body was his. Hiccup felt a grin cross his face as he hammered on, plunging deeper. Grabbing her limp legs, he lifted them on to his shoulders, pushing deeper into her. Beneath him Astrid spasmed, as another orgasm over took her sleeping form. Hiccup grinned as he felt his own, building in his loins. As he rode the final, crashing waves, Hiccup sheathed himself deep, and let go. He held himself there for a moment, before his strength melted, and he crashed to the bed, managing to turn so as not to crush her.

He panted, allowing himself a moment to recover. He smiled as he pulled out, enjoying the small gasp, and even imagined a brief look of disappointment as he left his wife empty, save for the seed he had left in her. Hiccup grind, wiping sweat from his brow, before he leaned down, kissing her.

"Just one more thing to try, Mi'lady." He grinned.

Grabbing her arm and leg, he flipped her over onto her belly. Then, reaching over to the night stand, he grabbed a bottle of oil; splashing some onto his fingers, before stroking himself back to hardness.

Leaning down, he spread her perfect rear, smiling at the sight of the tight hole.

They had done this only once before. Astrid hadn't much cared for it, but this was Hiccup's night, and he was enjoying the perks of a body given just for him. Slowly he pushed his finger into her second hole. In, out, in out. Every now, and then he would withdraw his finger, soaking it in oil, before entering it again. He was careful. Listening to her gasps, and moans. Listening for pain, and not necessarily pleasure.

Timidly he added the second finger, slowly massaging the tight hole open wide enough to accommodate his member. Finally after several minutes he judge her to be ready. Her second opening was well lubed, and oil gleamed from his member.

Carefully he lined up, and pushed in.

Astrid gasped, her body twitched beneath him, but he pushed on, slowly and carefully, enjoying the tightness, and the heat.

Finally he began to thrust. His eyes rolled back and closed out of pleasure.

This. This was wonderful. He kept his thrusts steady, and listened carefully. While there was some pain in Astrid's noises, there was pleasure too. So he continued, pushing a little deeper in time. He knew it wouldn't last. It was too tight, too warm. The very taboo of what he was doing to his sleeping wife spurred him on. With a last thrust, he spilled into her rear, emptying his reserves, and slowly pulling out.

A few seconds later Hiccup felt himself collapsing next to Astrid.

Exhausted.

Drained.

But happy.

Grinning widely he fell into a deep sleep, clutching his wife to his side.

It was late morning by the time Astrid woke. And the first thing she felt was sore. Sore all over. Her legs were sore; she smiled when she saw the bruises from her husband's grasp on her legs. Her breasts were sore, even her well-shaped bottom was sore.

Astrid grimaced as she eyed the pot of oil on the night stand. It didn't take much to figure out what Hiccup had done last night. Though she supposed she had no reason to complain. She had told him to use her after all.

Astrid wandered down stairs, deciding not to dress, she simply felt like she wanted to be naked today. She laughed, she wanted to find all the bruises Hiccup had left to mark her.

Coming into the main hall she found Hiccup at the table, finishing a late breakfast. He smiled as he looked up, coming over to fondle her breast, mindful of the bruise he had left. She gasped, thrusting her chest into his hand before sighing in pleasure. "Mmm… How did you enjoy your night, babe?"

Hiccup grinned. "It was wonderful. Different. Not something I would want to do all the time, but it was fun," He kissed her. "Thank you mi'lady."

Astrid grinned. "Good, because Johann still owes me another bottle," she hugged him, taking his earlobe between her teeth. "And next time... It's my turn, and this is mine."

Hiccup gulped as she slapped his rear.

Astrid laughed. She couldn't wait.


	2. Test Ride

**Test Ride**

Astrid took a deep, calming breath. She could do this. She wanted to do this. This was so far out of their normal routine... but that was made it exciting.

Wasn't it?

Astrid shook her head. She was in charge tonight. She needed to stop second-guessing herself. Another deep breath, and she pushed in the door. Hiccup looked up from where he sat on the bed, a small, but warm smile tugging at his lips, as he took the sight in. Astrid stood tall, back straight; her hair was done in an elaborate braid, which was draped over the smooth, lightly freckled flesh of her shoulder.

Her legs were clad in soft, black silk stockings. She wore a new scarlet corset, and though it covered her breasts, it thrust them out in such away it left very little to Hiccup's imagination. As he took in this wonderful, beautiful image, he noticed three things, all of which caused a tightening in his pants.

In Astrid's right hand was her collar - a heavy leather collar, with a silver buckle and ring he had made himself. In her left hand, she carried their favourite cuffs. As a coup de gras, she went without underwear, and even in the dim gloom of the scented candles, Hiccup could see her arousal and excitement.

"Well...you can certainly dress the part, mi'lady," Hiccup grinned.

Astrid paused. Frowning slightly. This was different from her usual. Heather rarely said anything beyond a 'yes ma'am' or 'yes Mistress.'

"Stand up, Hic-" Astrid caught herself, "slave. Come, and present yourself to your Mistress."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at the phrase, but complied with her order. She was tense enough, she didn't need to be questioning herself right now. The cuffs jingled lightly in her hand, as she toyed nervously with the chain.

Astrid bit her lip as Hiccup approached her, wishing that she wore her boots, so that she could at least meet him eye to eye… but that would have defeated the purpose of the night. Her boots were tall, the heels extreme, they made it difficult to balance in, let alone move.

No it was better to go barefoot, and look up, than to make a fool of herself struggling to move.

"Knees, slave," Astrid ordered sharply, pointing to the floor in front of her.

Hiccup fought the urge to roll his eyes. She was nervous. Extremely so, and was trying to compensate with a thin veil of manufactured self-confidence. It didn't feel natural… none of this did.

Still, despite his reservations, he got to his knees, staring up at his Lady. He was willing to try. And teach if she was willing to learn. And knowing Astrid, and her competitiveness, she most certainly would be.

Astrid could almost feel the hesitation rolling off of him, could almost make out Hiccup's eye roll, as he got down onto his knees. This was so much different than the games she played with Heather. Heather never talked back, she never hesitated when given a command.

Was she not being strict enough? Was she being too hesitant?

She scowled, glaring down at her slave for the night. "Eyes down, slave!" Astrid snapped, pointing to the floor. "Did I give you permission to look at me?"

"Laying it on a little thick, Mi'lady?" Hiccup couldn't resist. He had complied with the order, but this was getting just a little too ridiculous.

"What?" Astrid was taken aback. She had expected a lot of things going into this. She had expected resistance. She had expected Hiccup to laugh, or to quit. She hadn't expected the snarkiness to continue even as he followed her commands.

Hiccup kept his eyes downward, his neck exposed. "With the slave/Mistress stuff. Seems to be a little much."

Astrid frowned. Toying with the handcuffs again. "But this is how Heather and I always play… She never complains."

"I know it's easy to get the two of us confused." Hiccup joked, still looking at the floor, "but I always thought the lack of a leg would be an easy tell."

Astrid sighed. She had been wrong. This was how Heather liked it. She liked to be degraded, to be thought of as less. To be a willing focus point of verbal abuse.

Hiccup wasn't Heather. There were limits. Hiccup, despite coming so far, still had issues with confidence and self worth.

This was him gently reminding her, he did have limits. They were different rules. For the both of them.

Astrid kneeled down, placing the collar on the ground, and tilting Hiccup's head so that he could meet her eyes. Gently she kissed him.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," She said, pulling away.

Hiccup shrugged with a grin. "No need, just… we are different people, mi'lady."

Astrid nodded, picking the collar back up, and buckling it around his neck. She kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"You are mine tonight, Hiccup," Astrid smiled, slipping back into character, grabbing the leash ring, and gently pulling him up.

"Now strip for me," she commanded, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"As mi'lady wishes," Hiccup grinned, slowly pulling off his top shirt. Inch by inch, he revealed the flat of his stomach, and the small trail of hair. The shirt dropped to the ground, as the trousers came next. Hooking his belt over his waist bone, down the tight curves of his rear, he made sure to twist around so Astrid could get a full view of his tight arse.

Finally he turned again, the pants came off quickly, freeing his member, and presenting it for his Lady's inspection.

"Very nice. Very nice," Astrid nodded in approval.

"I aim to please," Hiccup grinned.

Astrid reached out, stroking the length lightly as her face turned thoughtful. Hiccup's eyes closed involuntarily, and he struggled not to thrust into her ministrations.

"But…" Astrid grinned, removing her hand as Hiccup groaned disappointedly. "I still think we are missing something. Don't you babe?"

"Wh.. Wha… What would that be?" Hiccup stuttered as she reached out again, gripping his length, and pulling him closer to her.

Astrid stood, giving him another kiss.

"Turn around," she whispered, taking his earlobe in her teeth. "Hands behind your back."

There was a rapid clicks of handcuffs locking his arms behind his back.

Astrid smiled at the sight of Hiccup on his knees, hands behind his back, and his member erect with anticipation. Then she frowned.

"Nope," she sighed, shaking her head. "Still needs something."

Hiccup watched as she stood up, and went to the nightstand beside their bed. Teasingly she bent at the waist, giving her firm rear a teasing wiggle, as she dug through some of her more favourite toys, laying them on the bed in full view.

Her leash, a bottle of lube, and the gag with the long protruding phallus, most often seen strapped to Heather's face, were placed on the nightstand in full view.

Hiccup grinned at the gag. The dildo was actually a replica of his own, cast to order, although it had taken Astrid several attempts to get the mold to sit properly.

"Looks like you have planned an interesting night for us, Mi'lady," Hiccup grinned, tilting his head up, to allow her to click the leash onto the collar.

"Interesting?" Astrid scoffed, sitting back on the edge of the bed, the leash wrapped tightly in her hands. "I have had this planned for a while. Ever since you first put that collar on me."

She pulled him closer, widening her silk clad legs.

"Tonight is going to be interesting for me, and an exercise in self control for you," Astrid tugged on the leash once more, pulling his head into her lap, and to the folds of her sex. "Now lick, babe. Don't tease."

Hiccup might have said something, might have made some snarky comment, or complemented her on the shaven mound of her glistening sex. But all she heard was muffled, as he set to work, his tongue eagerly getting to work, lapping up the juices that now flowed.

Astrid sighed in ecstasy, as Hiccup's skilled, and dexterous tongue probed her folds, teasing her clit, and diving back in; lapping, sucking, and nibbling with immense enthusiasm.

Astrid's hand gripped Hiccup's hair, forcing his head deeper into her sex, her silk clad feet wrapped around him, trapping him. She panted, she moaned, she whispered his name as her hips began to buck against his tongue.

All too soon the pressure began to build. She was close. So close.

Hiccup could feel it to. The way her hand tightened in his hair, the way her legs pressed against his skull. The trembles in her body… Normally he would have backed off, let her come down, tease her, then bring her back to that very edge of bliss, only to deny her that pleasure.

But tonight was not normal. The collar reminded him of that, the leash reminded him of that, his arms in the cuffs reminded him of that. Tonight was about Astrid. It was about her wants, her needs. She was in control. If she wanted him to stop, she would let him know.

So he continued, he circled the little button of nerves, before diving back into the folds, lapping at the juices that flowed from her like a dying man drinking the waters of life.

Finally, the dam broke. Astrid gasped, and cried with delight as the wave of orgasm flowed over her. She shivered and shook, her muscles clenching involuntarily as she rode it to completion, only semi-aware of Hiccup's continued attendance to her sex. Finally the last shivers of her orgasm died, and Astrid gently moved her legs from around Hiccup's back, and tilted his head up to meet her eyes. Green eyes filled with smug satisfaction, and a chin dripping with her fluid, gazed back up at her. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Astrid smirked.

"You did well Hiccup," she said, before kissing him, enjoying the taste of herself, on his lips. "Almost satisfactory."

Hiccup looked pointedly at her still drooling folds.

"Almost?" He chortled, "your body is saying otherwise." He put his head down into her thigh, rubbing against the dusky silk, like some overgrown cat. "I still had you whispering my name. Still calling for me... mi'lady," he smiled as he looked up at her. Inwardly he cursed himself. This was her night, and here he was almost slipping back in control, even though he was the one bound, leashed, and collared.

Astrid frowned. "Quite the tongue you have there, babe."

She emphasized the 'babe' with a dangerous hard edge. Hiccup nearly sighed with relief. He thought he might have ruined the night. Once again he looked pointedly at her nether lips.

"I'm a skilled orator," Hiccup quipped, still staring at her sex. "It is one of the few things I'm good at."

Astrid nearly snorted, but found herself still rolling her eyes as she picked up the gag. "Well then, maybe this will help remind you of your place," she held the gag to his mouth. "Open."

Hiccup complied, opening his mouth as she pressed the gag into his mouth, before buckling the clasp around his head. She nearly laughed at how ridiculous the gag, with the large, protruding silicon cock made him look.

Nearly being the operative word.

"There we go, babe." Astrid cooed sweetly, running the back of her hand down his cheek, enjoying the feel of his stubble. "Now lie on the bed. Face up..."

She kissed his cheek, and took his earlobe in her teeth again. " And whatever you do, don't cum until I say so." It was a common rule between the three of them, but this was the first time Hiccup had been the target of it.

Hiccup nodded, unable to give a real answer, and did as she instructed. As she followed him, she stopped, giving Hiccup's semi-hardness a quick kiss, a lick, and stroke. A promise of things to come if Hiccup did his duty.

Climbing over Hiccup's face, Astrid slowly lowered herself down, until she could just feel the phallus probing her, teasing herself as she slowly prodded her sex, gripping the headboard. Finally biting her lower lip she plunged.

She gasped as the silicon filled her, spreading her lips wide. She moaned in pleasure, before raising herself, and dropping down again. She moaned, twisting her hips, her juices coating the dildo, and dripping onto Hiccup's face.

Looking over her shoulder, Astrid was rewarded with the sight of Hiccup's once semi-flaccid penis, standing straight, proud, and tall.

"Well…" Astrid panted, grinning as she rode the dildo, "looks...looks like someone is enjoy… oh!... enjoying this… almost as much... Oh gods… fun as I am."

Hiccup grinned behind the gag. Though there was some… humiliation in the fact he was at the moment, nothing but a sextoy, there was something enjoyable in watching his girlfriend bouncing on his face. The way her flesh jiggled, the sight of her sex opened, and was penetrated, the way her fluids dripped onto him, and the lovely noises that she was making. With every thrust she made he could feel himself growing harder.

Above him Astrid plunged once more, before twitching, and spasming as another orgasm took her. Juices flowed in a river of pleasure as Astrid held herself there. Riding out the waves of the orgasm.

Finally, after a minute or so, Astrid climbed off, unbuckling the gag from Hiccup's face. Grinning she took the dildo in her mouth, keeping her eyes locked on his, as she took it in all the way down to the hilt. She offered it to him next, giggling when he did, but stopping shortly, hearing him gag.

"Now then," Astrid grinned, setting the gag aside, and picking up the tube of lube. " I promised you a reward." She tugged on the leash, leading him to the edge of the bed. "Lay down, babe, I'll be gentle," she cooed softly, before squeezing some of the lube onto her finger. "I promise… Let me know if it is too much?"

Hiccup nodded as he laid back. He only had a few seconds to relax, when he felt the cheeks of his arse spread, and a probing finger, and cold lube slowly pushed inside.

"Shhh… Shhh, babe," Astrid whispered, gripping his member with her other hand and leaning in close. "Just relax. Take a deep breath. You will enjoy this."

She bent over him, taking the head in, swirling her tongue around the tip, even as she pushed her finger deeper into Hiccup's anus. She laughed inwardly as he groaned, moaned, chanted her name… begged her to finish, to stop teasing.

Astrid grinned. She could imagine Heather in her cage in the next room, listening to them, to the small grunts of pleasure Hiccup made as her finger slowly wormed deeper into his arse. She bit her lip at the fact that she could tease both her lovers in a single night...

Slowly she pushed a second finger into the pulsing hole of Hiccup's arse, watching as he twisted, and groaned, struggling to relax.

It was amazing how tight it was. How hot. How much it seemed to affect him. She took him deeper into her mouth, fondling his balls with her free hand, feeling how it pulsated with his life blood.

Finally she could feel it, feel him squirming, tightening. Hiccup gasped, trying to warn her. Astrid ignored it, sucking hard, taking him deeper into her mouth. Driving her fingers deeper into his rear.

"As… Astrid… I… I can't hold it!" Hiccup gasped, twisting and turning, his fingers grasping at the bedsheets. "Ple...Please!"

Hiccup's words turned into an incoherent babble, as he struggled not to cum. Not until she gave him permission.

Astrid ignored him.

Not yet.

He could take it.

Finally Astrid pulled her fingers out, and released his member, from her mouth with a wet 'plop.' Climbing onto the bed, she held herself over his waist. Hiccup glanced up, and knew what he had to do.

He had to hold.

Astrid grinned as she lowered herself on to him. Sheathing him, in her warm, tightness, and began to bounce.

Hiccup wouldn't have to hold long, but he was desperate, and could already feel his orgasm building, even as he thrusted up to meet her demands. Her needs.

Soon the room was filled with animalistic grunts, and the smell of arousal, of need, and wants. Hiccup chanted her name as he thrusted up to meet her, while Astrid merely grunted in acknowledgment of each chanting praise.

Finally. He was done. He couldn't hold it. He needed release.

"Astrid… Please… Please…" Hiccup begged, biting his lips to keep from giving in too soon.

As she heard the chant, Astrid smiled, reaching down, grasping his head, and kissing him as hard as she could. All the while still thrusting, taking all of him that she could into the warm heat of her core.

"Yeeeeesssssss…" She hissed, as her own barely controlled orgasm took her.

Barely had the words, left her lips, than Hiccup let go. He could feel his seed burst from him and into her, filling her. She gasped as the warmth spread throughout her body, as Hiccup trembled again, releasing another spurt. His body took over, and she let out a happy moan.

Finally the two collapsed, panting heavily, desperate to catch their breath. Astrid recovered first, slowly removing the collar, and unlocking the handcuffs.

"Not… not how I expected the night to go," Astrid whispered, drawing him into a kiss. "But thank you babe. I really… I had a lot of fun."

Hiccup grinned, as he held the collar up.

"I certainly hope so," Hiccup said, turning the collar around, before placing it back on the nightstand. "I don't just let any girl near my butt to… do that."

He turned on his side, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want this to be a regular thing?" Hiccup asked, eying her curiously. Not that he was entirely comfortable, but he had genuinely enjoyed himself, despite his reservations.

Astrid yawned, shaking her head.

"No… not that I want this to be a one night thing between us," Astrid replied gesturing lazily between them. "But… I never realized how much control you give up for me and Heather when we play."

She kissed him again, before turning away, picking the collar up from where Hiccup had left it.

"I want that control."

Hiccup nodded, gathering her up in his arms.

"Hiccup?" Astrid, asked quietly, her voice heavy with sleep.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, babe."

He made to answer, but the soft breathing told him she had already fallen into sleep. He grinned as he held her close, and quickly joined her in slumber.


	3. A Night in the Stables

**A Night in the Stables**

In all fairness, this was Heather's fault, Astrid reasoned, casting a withering glare at the other centaur in the stall across from her.

Everything was Heather's fault.

Not that Astrid wasn't here on her own free will. That went without saying. Their trainer, a scrawny, gangly man -who insisted they call him Hiccup, _Hiccup,_ of all things- insisted every day, asking if the two of them wished to continue.

Despite her grumbling, glares, and one attempt at kicking Hiccup when he got too close to put the bit and bridle on her himself- despite all of that, everyday, Astrid put on the white corset, which squeezed her human waist, the one which so emphasized her breasts, slipped the bit into her mouth, and allowed Hiccup to cuff her arms to her waist.

And every day she went through the same paces, the same prances. At night she was rewarded with peppermint treats, and a brush down of her palomino coat. Astrid had to admit, despite her reservations at being in the hands of this… scrawny, human centaur trainer, neither Astrid's nor Heather's silky, coal black coat had ever looked so shiny, and well kept.

Even her hooves were well cared for, clean of muck and grime, and kept well trimmed and shoed.

"Good morning, Astrid, Heather," came the nasal drawl of their trainer.

"Morning Hiccup," Heather grinned, looking up from her breakfast, eager to begin the day.

Astrid gave grunt of acknowledgement, looking up from her own trough of warm mash. Hiccup was dressed as he usually was; fairly casually, with a dark green t-shirt, jeans, and his expensive riding boots.

It was odd that he continued to wear those, or so Astrid believed. It was only very, rarely that he attempted to saddle one of them. Usually, Heather- and only after asking permission.

Astrid had only allowed him on her back once. The event had brought up such bizarre mix of emotions, including, despite her dogged refusal to admit, strange feelings of wants, needs, and even arousal, which had stopped her from repeating the experience.

It was only after Heather had sent her a smug, sideways, knowing look that Astrid realised she had been staring at Hiccup as he had passed by their stalls; taking in the sight of his tight arse and strong legs as he checked their gear and water.

"It is a beautiful day, and we have some wonderful sights, don't you agree, Astrid?" Heather smirked, tossing her long, black hair over the pale flesh of her shoulders.

Astrid grunted again, returning to her mash, suddenly more interested in the deciphering the taste, than the trainer… and her centaur training partner. Behind her, her tail flicked agitatedly, a tell that always betrayed her mood to those who knew her well enough.

Unfortunately for her, both Heather and Hiccup could count themselves amongst them.

Heather laughed lightly, ducking back into her stall. In the corner of her eye, she could see Hiccup watching her amusedly.

""Alright, lots to work on today, let's get you two suited." Hiccup caught Astrid's eye as he came over with her gear. "And if we can do this without one of you trying to break my ribs, that would be spectacular."

For a third time Astrid merely grunted, but stamped her hoof in agreement. The quicker this was done, the quicker they would be out of their stalls.

Getting suited was a bit of a process. First came the tight corset; Astrid's was a bright white, picked to complement her blonde hair, blue eyes, and bright palomino coat, but with little in the way of "frivolous decorations", as Astrid referred to them.

"I would like the armbinder today," Astrid finally spoke, gasping a little as Hiccup pulled the strings of her corset tight, breaking her usual silence in this morning ritual.

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, as his quick, long, dexterous fingers quickly knotted the corset in place. Even Heather reappeared at her stall door, her curiosity piqued.

"Any reason why?" Hiccup asked, checking his work, making sure the garment was not so tight as to cause pain or actual damage to the centaur trainee.

"Felt like something different today," Astrid shrugged; but noticing the looks both her trainer, and her peer were giving her, hastily added, "Heather wears one all the time, I figured it would look better if we were dressing to match."

The smirk on Heather's face, told her that her trotting partner did not believe the reasoning.

"Oh… is that all?" And it seemed neither did Hiccup.

"Yes," Astrid stated, looking off to the side, happy that her long bangs would help cover her blush.

"Somehow I get the feeling she is not being completely honest," Heather laughed.

Astrid merely stamped, this time in irritation, firmly putting an end to the discussion.

Hiccup chuckled, grabbing the bit. Astrid lowered her head obediently, opening her mouth. She both hated this… demeaning device- and loved it. Hated the fact that, she, Astrid of the proud herd Hofferson, was forced to endure such humiliation. Loved the feeling of helplessness, loved the feeling of being so easy to control and guide.

Hated that, as a proud warrior, she was turned into a prancing mare. Loved it, because while she wore it, she was _Hiccup's_ prancing mare.

Hated it, for how it made her feel. So confused, and yet wanting.

Loved how it made her look. Loved how when she wore it, she would catch the eyes of her stable mate.

And the eye of her trainer.

Next came the arm binder. Astrid kneeled down on her front legs, giving Hiccup an easier reach. She felt the device pull tight, pinning her arms back, forcing her chest out, making it even more prominent than just the corset.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glance of Heather looking appreciatively at her.

It stirred something inside of her.

Something warm.

Something frightening.

It was another ten minutes before the two of them were led out of the stable by their harness and bits.

The two centaurs were a study in contrast; both in posture, and in colour.

Astrid was pale and gold, from her blonde hair, to her lower half's coat. Hiccup had harnessed her in white. Her corset and bound arms thrust her still covered, modest breast further out than she had ever dared. In her mouth was a white bit gag, held in place by a white bridle and harness. She emerged from the stable slowly. Each step deliberate, each pace measured.

Beside her, Heather pranced. She didn't walk. She didn't step. She pranced.

Where Astrid was blonde, gold, and white, Heather was black, silk and smoke. Her lower body shined glossy in the morning sun, and unlike Astrid, whose breasts were covered by the corset, hers were open to the world, displayed by the underbust she had requested. Her nipples were hardening to buds in the cool breeze.

Hiccup felt his mouth drying, as it did every morning. How lucky was he, that these two had come to him for training?

He led them through the warm up, leading them in step. He was impressed with how far the two had come in the two short weeks he'd had them. Astrid was so willful and competitive, whereas Heather, it seemed, was more interested in her prancing partner, and him, than she was in learning the moves.

Now the two of them walked in perfect synchronisation, his crop only needed for the most minute of adjustments to their paces.

Soon they would be finished with his class, and ready to register themselves for show. He was immensely proud of that.

Proud, and disheartened.

It meant that the two of them would leave him soon. Hiccup really didn't want to see the two of them leave. He had grown close not only to Astrid, but to Heather as well. He felt more comfortable with the two of them, than any other centaur he had ever taken into training.

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want them to leave.

Especially Astrid.

Hiccup frowned as he led them through the last exercise of the day. Astrid was getting sloppy. She kept glancing at him. That wasn't like her.

Neither was the way her eyes kept sliding over to Heather.

He sighed. He knew he never really had a chance. She was a centaur.

He was human.

And it seemed like she was much more interested in the coal black mare, who was her partner, than the talkative bean stalk who was her trainer.

As she passed by him, he swatted her hind with the crop. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to make a satisfying smack.

Hiccup's brow creased in puzzlement, just ever so slightly.

Astrid had corrected herself. Her legs were coming up to the desired height and at the right pace, falling in perfect step with Heather, the click and clop of their hooves striking in perfect synchronization.

But that wasn't why he was puzzled.

He might have been imagining it… but he swore that when he had corrected Astrid with his crop… He swore that she had moaned.

Not in pain.

But in pleasure.

Highly unlike her.

Suddenly Hiccup's eyes widened. He knew what was wrong. He knew what it was that Astrid needed. A plan quickly forming in his mind, he caught the eye of Heather as the two centaurs trotted past him.

He was going to need some help.

If there was one thing Astrid loved about the stable, it was the hot showers on demand. The soothing warmth on sore muscles was a blessing. There were days when Astrid would just stand in the warm water.

It was a luxury she'd never had with the herd.

As she turned off the tap, letting the water drain, there came the click-clap of hooves on tile. As Astrid turned to let Heather have the shower to herself, she was stopped by the sight of the other centaur.

Heather hadn't taken off her corset. Her ample breasts were uncovered and free in the cool night air. Her lips were glossy, and freshly painted. A hint of makeup and eye shadow brought out her sea green eyes. Her hair was shiny and freshly brushed, flowing down her back. But what had stood out; what had caught her eye- was the harness she wore on her rump, and the long, silicone cock, which was attached.

"Heather...What in the-"

Astrid's surprised question was cut off, as Heather placed her finger on Astrid's lips.

"Hiccup gave it to me," Heather shrugged. "Thought you could use...some relief."

Heather pushed closer, reaching a hand up to brush back one of Astrid's bangs.

"He's noticed you watching me. We both have. You are feeling frustrated, alone." Heather paused, as Astrid met her eyes. "But I also know, what you feel for me… You feel even more for Hiccup."

Heather leaned forward, and Astrid found herself moving to meet her, almost as if on instinct. Slowly, shyly, their lips met.

Their kiss was hesitant, at first, but slowly deepening. As Astrid's mouth opened, Heather proved herself to be the opportunist, quickly invading with her own. Their two bodies closed, they shared each other's warmth; they felt each other's flesh on their own.

Astrid's hands settled on Heather's waist, feeling where the firm human body and soft pale flesh, met the hair of her horse body's coat. Heather's hands buried themselves into Astrid's still damp hair.

Finally they broke apart, a thin trail of saliva still connecting them for the briefest of seconds.

"Heather…" Astrid panted. "This between us- Ah-!"

Astrid gasped as Heather caught her breast in her mouth, rolling her tongue on the nub of her nipple before sucking hard.

A second later, Heather released the breast with a wet pop, before capturing Astrid's lips.

"I know," Heather smiled sadly, stroking Astrid's long blonde hair. "But I don't care. As long as I get to share this night with you."

She kissed her again.

"Can I?"

There was only one answer Astrid could give.

It came from between her teeth, as Heather latched onto her other breast, catching the sensitive nub in her teeth.

"Yessssss."

The two stumbled back to Astrid's stall, keeping close, and unable to keep from touching one another; unable to break contact, and lose the warmth from one another.

As they neared the stall, Heather stopped, and reached towards a piece of Astrid's gear.

"I always thought you looked so beautiful in this," Heather grinned, holding out the bit and the bridle.

Astrid hesitated for a moment- only a moment- before nodding at the unasked question.

"Put it on then," Astrid said, opening her mouth and waiting patiently, as she had done for Hiccup just that morning.

She felt the bit slip into her mouth, the harness pulled over her head. Astrid watched as her lover took her reins, and slowly lead her into her stall, hitching it to the post by by the sink.

In the mirror, Astrid could see Heather's lustful smile drop. She became hesitant, nervous. Her front hoof pawed at the ground.

"Astrid...If you want to stop, just say so," Heather near whispered, not wanting the spell to break.

In answer, Astrid lowered herself onto her front knees, raising her rear, lifting her tail, presenting her sex to the other centaur.

Astrid wanted this. She wanted this night.

"Thank you," Heather whispered, before lowering herself down, marveling at the heat of Astrid's arousal, at the wanton need that leaked from her sex.

"So beautiful," Heather whispered, before latching her mouth onto Astrid's glistening folds, and tasted her for the first, and, for what they both knew, the last time.

Astrid gasped around the bit, before sighing in ecstasy. She could feel everything. Heather's tongue, teasing her clit, tracing circles and patterns around the little bundle of nerves. The fingers prodding at the entrance to her sex. The warm fluids of her arousal running down her legs.

Heather grinned as Astrid spasmed. As she whimpered. As she gasped around the bit. She smiled at the sight of her trembling legs, at her juices flowing, as her sex radiated both heat and need. She marveled at the feelings of Astrid's inner walls, as they squeezed her fingers.

Despite Astrid's squirming, she remained in position, her tail flicking with anticipation.

Finally the pleasure, which had been building, overwhelmed Astrid. She threw her head back, panting, as her body trembled. She reached out, grasping the pole that she was hitched to as though it were a lifeline. Her fists so tight around it, her knuckles were ghostly white.

Stars exploded in her vision, the sound of hot blood pumping pounding in her ears. Through it all she could still feel Heather's tongue on her folds, could still feel Heather's fingers in her sex, riding out the waves of pleasure, and riding out the orgasm.

All too soon, the euphoria left Astrid, leaving her drained, her body slick with sweat. Her lower body trembled on shaky legs, as she turned her head to look back at her lover.

Heather grinned.

Astrid looked so beautiful. The white bit in her mouth, the white leather of the harness, and reins keeping her tied to the post. The strings of her long, golden hair that were stuck to her forehead. The way she gripped the hitching post.

But…

Most of all.

The look of wild lust in her large blue eyes.

Heather's grin turned into a smile, as she dipped her fingers so slowly into Astrid's eager sex, just skimming the edges, collecting the thin film of arousal with the tips of her fingers. The palmiro body pushed back, eager for the ministrations of Heather's fingers to continue.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Heather tutted, removing her finger, swatting at Astrid's bottom.

Astrid groaned, pushing her rear closer, wiggling it teasingly. Heather obliged her, striking again with an open hand.

"You like that don't you?" Heather asked, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, as Astrid thrust her bottom back towards her. "Well then, I know what this calls for. Don't move."

When Heather returned, she was holding Hiccup's crop. She twisted it in her hands, contemplating the thin leather of the device, remembering the noise that had come from Astrid earlier that day, when he had corrected Astrid's gait...

...Observing how eager Astrid was to receive the punishment again.

Heather almost asked who Astrid was seeing with the crop in hand- whether it was herself… or the scrawny human trainer. Was she seeing Hiccup, with that crooked grin, the easy shrug of his thin shoulders? Or the silky black hair and sensual confidence of the coal black mare?

She almost asked. But, in truth, she already knew the answer.

Hearing it would be too painful.

She brought the crop down on Astrid's rump. A quick swish and a loud smack echoed in the stall. Astrid's head jerked up from the sudden pain, her groan a mix of pleasure, and pain, and need.

Heather caressed the spot. Then brought the crop up again, striking the other side. Her eyes closed as she took in Astrid's groans, her whimpers of pleasure, the muttered, muffled, incoherent chants of _"more"_.'

She struck again, and again. She could feel her own arousal growing. Her own need growing.

Soon.

Ten times the crop came down. Five on each side. Each time, Astrid's noises became more incoherent, more desperate.

It was time.

Astrid was barely aware. Barely aware of her surroundings, of her own thoughts. She was in a sea of pleasure, of euphoria, of need.

How much she had needed this night!- this night to drop the pretense of pride, and give in to the more base instincts of pleasure. She cast a glance behind her as she felt Heather's weight on top of her. Mounting her; like a common breeding mare.

Astrid groaned as she felt the tip of the silicone phallus prod at her entrance, poking for a way inside. She felt Heather's breath on her neck, heard her voice in her ear- although what she was saying was indiscernible.

She panted as the phallus was slowly driven into her; she moaned as she felt her walls stretched, and clamped down. She begged through the bit- begging for harder, for faster- for Heather to rut her.

To _fuck her_.

She felt the feather light kisses on the back of her neck. Heather's tongue on her ear, her lobe in Heather's teeth.

She felt Heather's hands on her breasts, the pain as she pulled the hard buds of her nipples, as Heather rolled them, as she stretched them.

Heather thrusted harder, the secondary dildo in the harness pushing into her, as she took Astrid, as she claimed Astrid.

At least...

For this one night.

Sweat glistened on Heather's skin as she thrusted into Astrid. The air was full of the smell of sex, the sounds of the two female centaurs filling the stables.

Beneath her, Astrid moved her rear in time with Heather's thrusts, her panting, her sounds, becoming more and more desperate.

Finally she came.

Astrid gasped.

She moaned.

She fell forwards into the post, gripping it with all her strength, as Heather rode out her orgasm, continuing to thrust, to ride, moaning as her own orgasm built, as the dildo Hiccup had helped insert pushed her into greater levels of sexual euphoria.

As Astrid collapsed, Heather's own orgasm took her. She fell forwards on top of Astrid's back, thrusting the toy as deep as she could.

The two lay there quietly for several moments; panting, trying to recuperate, trying to gather at least enough strength to talk.

Heather unbuckled the bit and the bridle, removing the harness and reins. She slowly stood up; Astrid gasped as she felt the strap-on pull out, leaving her feeling empty.

"Thank you." Heather whispered, as she fell beside Astrid, hugging her close, and pulling her into a light kiss.

Astrid shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I can't be here for you."

Heather smiled as she laid her head on Astrid's shoulder.

"I know."


	4. Along Came a Spider

**Along Came a Spider**

Astrid loved ropes.

She loved the feel of them wrapped around her flesh. She loved the marks they made, she loved the tightness…

She loved the idea of how a perfectly placed knot, could drive her into a realm of pleasure, need, and madness.

Astrid moaned into the cloth that muffled her cries as she writhed on the bed. The knot pulled tighter, sending spasms of rough, burning, pain and wanting, needing pleasure spiking through her glistening sex.

Light feathery kisses trailed down her neck, as her lover let the rope slacken, easing the pressure from the knot on Astrid's exposed nub.

"Now, now," came the chiding, almost breathless whisper from Heather, as she stroked the sweaty, strings of Astrid's blonde hair from her blue pleading eyes.

"We can't have you getting greedy, the night has only just started." Heather teased, green eyes sparkling in amusement, as she leaned down to catch Astrid's nipple in her mouth, her other hand squeezing the soft flesh of Astrid's ample breasts.

Heather smirked, as she let go of Astrid's nipple with a wet _plop_ , and a small string of saliva. She pulled the rope tight, and watched as Astrid thrashed, pushing her hips into the knot work, desperately rubbing against the rope, hoping for the sweet relief of her climax.

Astrid muffled cries filled the small room, the sweet smell of her sweat, need and wanting mixed into an intoxicating perfume. Heather breathed deep, as she pulled out the cloth gag from between Astrid's teeth, before catching her lips in a deep kiss, swallowing Astrid's wanton begging and pleading.

She was in control.

Heather relished in it.

Astrid was hers, and hers alone.

"Please… please, Heather…" Astrid begged when the kiss broke, her hips rolling and thrusting into the tight knot of the rope.

Heather giggled.

Astrid loved rope.

"Soon my love," Heather whispered into Astrid's ear, drawing her tongue up her neck.

Astrid loved rope.

Heather loved the power it gave over the blonde. The power to break her. The power to turn Astrid, the most untouchable, unreachable girl in the town, into a puddle of mewling, wanting, need.

"What would they say about this?" Heather whispered, taking Astrid's earlobe in between her teeth.

"The town, your friends?" Heather reached down, allowing the rope to slacken, and be replaced by her eager fingers.

"Your parents?" She grinned, bringing up her long, slender fingers to show them glistening with Astrid's need. "That not only are you a broken little toy… you're my broken little toy."

"Yes…" Astrid's voice was just below a whisper, "I am a broken little toy."

Heather smiled as she slowly drew her tongue up her fingers, savouring Astrid's essence.

"What are you?"

Astrid's blue eyes sought the ground, avoiding Heather's green eyed gaze.

"Your broken little toy."

"Louder."

"Your broken little toy."

Heather frowned.

"Louder Astrid. I want the town to know what you are."

Astrid eyes locked into Heather's.

"I am your broken little toy!" She shouted.

The rope tightened, the knot pushed against Astrid's pulsating sex as Heather granted Astrid her reward.

"Finish for me." Heather whispered down into Astrid's ear, pulling the rope into Astrid's bucking hips. "Show me who owns you."

Astrid cried out in pain, pleasure, want and need, as the wave of her climax crashed over her, and she collapsed into the sheets.

Tired, sore, but finally relaxed.

Astrid loved ropes.

Only when she was restrained like this…

Only when she was able to truly give up control…

She nearly cried in relief.

It was the only time she could feel free.

She felt a comforting weight snuggle beside her, the warmth of her lover's large breast pressing into her back. Heather's tail flicking satisfyingly as she nuzzled into the crook of Astrid's shoulder. Careful to avoid poking the blonde girl with her horns.

"You will have to tell them someday." Heather whispered, playing with the knots of Astrid's restraints, freeing her from the ropes.

"I know." Astrid nodded sadly as she rubbed her wrists.

"They will find out eventually… Considering how often you come to the pens." Heather gestured to her small room, "I'm the only holstaur here."

"I know."

Heather frowned.

"You are risking yourself too, Astrid. The Change…"

Astrid shrugged as she stood up. Collecting her clothes that had scattered across the floor of the pen.

"I don't care. If it happens. It happens."

Heather nodded understandingly.

Astrid dressed quickly in silence, but stopped and turned before she left.

"I'll be back in the morning. To help milk you."

Heather nodded, but didn't say anything.

It was their customary goodbye.

Without another word, Astrid turned on her heel, and left. Leaving Heather the holstaur alone in the pen.

Astrid hurried through the darkened streets, cursing herself.

Heather.

Her best friend.

Her addiction.

The Change had taken Heather not more than a year ago, turning her best friend into a holstaur. A monstergirl cow.

With it had come the stigma. The stigma of being nothing more than a dumb cow. Suited only for providing the town with milk with other animals.

But Astrid had known better.

Her friend was still Heather. She was still the girl she had known since before she could even remember.

And now…

Now they were…

Girlfriends?

Lovers?

Astrid frowned. Weekend fuck friends?

What were they?

They both knew that answer. Though it was too painful for either to admit it.

An addict and her fix.

What was worse: Astrid was tempting The Change.

It was bad enough that she was tip toeing the edge of damnation of her already somewhat tainted reputation.

The Change had taken Heather while they had been "studying" together. Astrid herself could already be on the verge of Changing.

Astrid sighed as she climbed the stairs to her small flat.

As she opened her door, she felt something land on the exposed skin of her arm, and nearly screamed in terror as a black spider the size of her thumb landed on her.

She slapped at it, and quickly brushed herself down, scrubbing at her skin with the fervent gestures of someone unable to get clean after brushing against something truly dark and malevolent.

If there was one thing Astrid hated and feared more than her addiction.

More than even The Change.

More than even losing Heather.

It was spiders.

They terrified her.

Astrid shuddered, still feeling its skittering weight on her flesh.

She would have nightmares about this one.

The shower was just what she needed. Hot, soothing, relaxing.

Or it should have been.

Astrid could not help but feel, even as the hot, cleansing water poured down her skin, unclean.

No matter what she did. It always felt as though that spider was still crawling up her body…

No…

Astrid shuddered.

It felt as though it was moving just under her skin.

It felt as though she was wearing a skin that barely fit her, it was tight, confining. And the sensation of spider legs crawling, skittering beneath her very flesh was maddening.

Terrifying.

"Get a hold of yourself," Astrid shook her head "it was just a spider."

She shut the water off, and reached for her towel, blanching at the pink, and overly fluffy towel which Heather had no doubt left, the last time she had visited.

The light scent of sweet hay, milk, and salt that clung to the towel more than confirmed it belonged to her addiction.

Astrid cursed her weakness even as she breathed the scent in deep. Allowing her mind to drift back to the feel of ropes, the binding of her skin. The feel of the knot pulled tight against her sex, the smirk of her lover and she teased her into climax.

And beyond.

Astrid dried off.

She was an addict.

She cursed the weakness of her will, and crawled into bed.

Astrid promised herself she would make it right tomorrow. When she went to milk Heather. They would leave together. They would go somewhere else. Where they could be themselves. Free from stigma, free from the passing stares and the whispered accusations.

It was a promise she made herself every night.

It was a hollow promise which would be broken before Astrid had even stepped outside.

Astrid was terrified of losing everything. She was afraid of what the town would say. What her parents would say.

So she would stay an addict.

Hiding her addiction, hiding her fix.

Sleep did not come easy that night.

But the nightmares did.

Spiders crawled, skittering across the floor, swarming their way up into her bed. Astrid tried to fight them off, but her hands were tied to the headboard, her legs secured to the posts. They crawled over her, hundreds of them, skittering across her skin, before vanishing. Burrowing their way into her flesh.

She screamed in her nightmare. Terror flooding her veins as she tried to fight. Tried to move, tried to escape. But her bonds held strong. She wanted to scream, to cry for help, only to find her mouth sealed by thick webbing.

"Shhh… shhh... little butterfly. Stop, don't worry…" A voice cooed from above her.

Astrid's eyes snapped open.

Above her, was a monster.

A drider.

Her face was obscured by shadows, but the massive spider body that made up the monsters lower half was in full sight and detail.

The eight legs were massive, armoured chitin ending in wicked points. The abdomen was large, bulbous, but strangely smooth, glossy black, and almost shiny in the gloom. The drider's hands, and lower arms were covered in the same, glossy black armoured chitin, her fingers ending in wicked talons.

Six brilliant red eyes shone from the darkness, as the upper, womanly half of the monster seemed to lean back, as though observing her from the seat of a throne.

"You've been avoiding me little butterfly," the woman chuckled lightly, "for years now."

Astrid thrashed.

The drider sighed, "this would be easier if you just accepted this."

The spiders continued to crawl over Astrid's prone body.

"You've been hiding from this since you were eighteen."

Pain spiked in Astrid's legs, as though muscle was tearing, as though bones were snapping, as though cartilage was popping and reforming. But even as her mind registered the pain, even as she took in a breath to gasp, and scream, pleasure flooded her system.

She gasped, she moaned. She tugged at her bonds, eager to relieve herself. Wanting to touch her aching body. Her needing sex.

"You can feel it can't you little butterfly?" The drider's own voice was hitched, as though she too could feel the spread of the aching pain, and the overriding pleasure. "It's as though something you have denied yourself for too long is finally allowed to happen."

Astrid moaned in response, even as pain shot through her abdomen, followed closely by the nerve wrecking pleasure, of a muscle cramped, and only now allowed to stretch.

"It's coming." The drider whispered, her clawed hands moving to where woman top, met spider bottom. The front two legs were long, pointed, almost like the pair of thigh high boots with the brutally tall heels Astrid owned.

The drider gasped as her fingers stroked her sex, disappearing into the needing folds.

"Finally," the drider whispered, as she moved forward from the shadows.

Astrid screamed.

The drider was her.

She was the drider.

That meant…

"The Change." Astrid the drider smiled, flicking her long braided blonde hair back, as her fingers wormed their way deeper into her womanhood. "You've hidden too long from it Astrid. Now it's here."

Unable to fight, unable to escape, Astrid could only watch as the drider lowered herself onto her, crushing her beneath the spiderwoman's weight. Clawed hands gripped her chin, cutting away the gag with a single clawed finger.

Astrid took in a deep breath, she tried to scream, but it was swallowed as the drider kissed her, claiming her mouth, and pushing her tongue to claim her.

Pleasure, pain, exhaustion, madness.

Astrid's blue eyes rolled back into her head… and she dreamed no more.

Heather was worried.

Astrid was late.

She was never late.

Had the town found out? Her friends? The Change forbid, her parents?

Pain blossomed in her chest, as her nipples ached. Heather needed to be milked. But she had always waited for Astrid. It was one of the few things they could share.

Milking was a natural part of a holstaur's new life. Some of the boys would fight over the right to milk her, but Heather was adamant that only another woman could touch her. It was one of the only rights she was actually granted.

And Astrid…

Astrid loved her. She would never let that duty fall to someone else.

Heather began to pace, even as her nipples pulsed painfully, eager to be drained of the days milk.

So distracted, so consumed by worry, Heather didn't see the silk of webbing until she had stumbled into it.

It stuck fast, trapping her hoofed feet. Before Heather could even register what had happened she felt herself hulled up, and out of her pen. The home she had known for three years, and only allowed to leave in the few hours she was given in the afternoon.

She screamed as she was carried away. Only seeing the black, glossy end of a massive spider.

A drider.

"Put me down!" Heather screamed, unable to turn to see the woman who had kidnapped her. "Put me down or so help me…"

"Heather… It's okay. I am here."

Heather's eyes widened, as she was gently lowered to the forest floor. They had moved so fast.

"Astrid?" She asked, looking up at her lover.

Astrid was taller than her now. Thanks to the thick chitin legs.

She smiled down at Heather resting a chitin covered gauntlet on her bare breast. Astrid was naked, down to where her body met the new one. Her breasts, which had been ample for a human, were now larger, though still a cup or two smaller than Heather's. The rose pink of her nipples stood hard, and she didn't need her nose to smell the dampness between her legs.

Astrid was aroused.

Heather almost felt a tremble of fear at the predatory smirk which spread across Astrid's face.

"We're free now Heather." Astrid whispered, as silk rope began to coil in her hands from the tip of her clawed hands. "And I have always loved rope."

* * *

Well... Uhhhhh Long time no see... Well here is my first attempt at something with a little more horror, hope it goes well. I may continue it if people seem to like it. Anyway enjoy!


	5. The Bet

**The Bet**

While the house was,rather remarkable; a ten room 18th century townhouse inherited from Hiccup's father when he had retired to the family's home in the country, it was originally built from a reddish stone. Though the build up from years of pollution and grime had made the outside rather grim and dreary in appearance. It had been built in the English style, which was immensely popular at the time, and in a good location, near the city centre, close to the major subway systems, business, and entertainment centres. With schools only being a thirty minute rail ride.

Despite the remarkableness of the house, one would find the rules of the household rather mundane, and unexciting.

Rent was due on the first and fifteenth. Chores were regularly rotated on a week by week basis. However, under no circumstances was Astrid allowed to use the kitchen without the oversight of either Hiccup, or Heather, preferably both.

There was only one other rule, which might have been different from other live-in lovers: one's room, Hiccup's office and personal workshop, was their own and their privacy was to be respected. Hiccup was firm that permission always be asked for, and given before entering another person's room. Despite this one rule, it was virtually unheard of in the house for either Hiccup, Astrid, or Heather to refuse the company of one, or both of the other occupants.

Hiccup looked up from his work, frowning slightly. Though there were times when Hiccup did regret allowing both his fianceé and their lover into his work space.

Astrid smirked at him from where she sat across the workshop, naked save for the thigh-high boots with the brutally tall heels. Heather kneeling in front of her, slowly, but obediently, licking.

Like Astrid, she was mostly naked. The only article of clothing she wore was a collar around her neck; the small, delicate clinking sounds of the chain of the leash being pulled tighter. Pulling her further into Astrid's eager sex.

The commission in front of him was a complex looking mess of straps, metal buckles, and strings. He had been at it for several days and he was already half way to finishing, but if he continued to be interrupted, it would take another week or so…

And the small gasps, groans, and noises coming from the two of them was really not helping his concentration.

Neither was the fact he was wearing jeans.

In fact, wearing trousers at all was proving to be a rather poor choice.

"It took me several weeks," Astrid grinned, shuddering slightly as she suppressed a moan of pleasure. The feeling of Heather's silk black hair on her thighs, the skill of her tongue on her sex, was driving her into a climax.

She ran her hand through Heather's hair. "But I broke her. She's a pet now."

"My pet." She grinned lazily at Hiccup, who refused to look up at her, choosing to concentrate more on the mess in front of him than his two housemates.

"She has a great tongue. She so obedient too. Well, once you train her a little bit."

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek as Astrid gasped. A little louder. A little more… exaggerated than natural.

He wouldn't take the bait.

Hiccup knew the blonde was testing him. Tempting him. Hoping to distract him from his projects and into more earthly delites.

Or on the other end…

Astrid was challenging him.

She was Astrid Hofferson, after all.

To her, everything was a competition. A need for her to prove herself. To test herself.

He took a risk and glanced up, peering through the bangs of his dark auburn hair. Right into her smug smirk and wide oh-so-innocent blue eyes.

"Though, I suppose it is because she had such a great previous trainer," Astrid tone dripped with challenge. "Say, didn't she use to belong to you? Hiccup?"

So that was her game.

Hiccup felt his own mischievous grin spreading across his lips.

Two could play at this game.

As it was now only slightly difficult to take Astrid seriously, what with his memories of the few games they had played together in his bedroom. Or even now with Heather eager tongue between Astrid's legs, pulling tight on Heather's leash. Or while her other hand groped her breast, tweaking her hardened nipples, as small, hitched and barely suppressed, gasps of pleasure escaped from Astrid mouth, echoing in the small confines of Hiccup's office.

Hiccup leaned back in his chair. "Seven weeks to break her? Not something I personally would boast about m'lady."

A thin blonde eyebrow rose over a sapphire eye, her smirk ticking up just the slightest hint. Astrid had baited her hook well. Now all she had to do was land him.

"You can do better?" She threw back at him.

Thin, bony shoulders shrugged. "Possibly. Given the right… motivation."

"A bet then?"

Hiccup leaned back in his chair, the commission forgotten as he looked his housemate up and down, pointedly ignoring, or at least _trying_ to ignore, the very arousing sight of his previous girlfriend pleasuring his current fiancee, while the latter was so very obviously baiting him into a competition to usurp his current position as master of the household.

He had to give credit for Astrid's boldness.

"Why is everything a competition with you?" Hiccup sighed dramatically.

Astrid's eyes sparkled cheekily. "Because it's fun!"

"Okay then. A bet," Hiccup chuckled nasally. "I have a funny feeling my already somewhat fragile social reputation and ego is going to regret this, but what are the terms?"

"Hmmmm… well since you have SO much experience breaking your pets, how about this? You have two weeks to make me like my dear Heather here."

Hiccup nodded contemptatenly. "Two weeks eh? And if I win?"

"If you win you have both Heather and I as your play things," Astrid waved the coiled leash in her hand to indicate the two of them. "That's a nice little reward, don't you think?"

Hiccup nodded. "And if I should lose?"

Astrid pretend to think about it for a moment, supressing a shudder as Heather pushed her tongue deeper into her sex. "Such a good girl… Hmmm… Now when you lose, you get to be my plaything. I think that is fair."

Hiccup nodded, expecting as much. "Deal. We start tomorrow then."

Astrid nodded absentmindedly as she held Heather's head still holding her as Heather's tongue probed deeper into Astrid's dripping, wanting, sex. Setting Heather to work in finishing off their long session.

"Tomorrow babe." Astrid gasped as her climax reached her peak. "Don't hold back… you're on a time limit."

Astrid sagged back into her chair as the wave of pleasure washed over her, leaving her tired, breathless, but fulfilled and satisfied.

"I have so many ideas for you, Hiccup," she smiled at him as he returned to his work. "You would look amazing as a girl. My little femboy."

* * *

Astrid kept her head bowed and her eyes downcast. Her knees were folded beneath her and her hands rested on her legs, open and palm up. A tight braid hung down the length of her back. She wore nothing, save for the thick leather collar around her neck, and the small clamps, connected by a chain on each of her hardened, soft-pink nipples.

She risked a small, quick glance to her side. Heather sat in the exact same position. Head down, eyes downcast, a thick leather collar around her neck, her black silky hair allowed to cascade down the pale flesh of her back.

Unlike her, Heather's ample breasts were free from clamps. A reward for her previous good behaviour. Behaviour which Astrid often failed to emulate. Whether this was to test her boundaries with Hiccup, or because Astrid enjoyed it when the punishments came… she couldn't be completely honest with herself.

The willful, prideful part of her would proclaim it was because she was still yet unbroken. She still had control and it was a sign of resistance.

The more honest side of Astrid would admit it was because she had been broken. She had begged him, she had fallen down on her knees asking for him to make her His.

The punishments, Astrid would admit, where her way of showing that. That Hiccup owned her, and could do what he wanted.

The bet had been for Him to break her in two weeks.

He had done it in six days.

Every mask He had torn off, exposing her to the raw truth of herself. Every wall she had built He had besieged and assailed, breaching it with uncaring ease.

Never… Never had she thought He would be this forceful. Yes, they had played several times. Ropes, chains. A light spanking here and there.

A small edging session once or twice.

A blind fold here or there.

Only once did He use a gag.

Two weeks she thought should have been easy. As simple as walking.

Hiccup should have been here. On his knees, as her little femboy. With Heather pushing a strap-on into his ass, as he pleasured Astrid, her long legs hooked around him, forcing him deeper into her pussy.

Instead…

Here she was.

Broken.

Patiently waiting for His return.

He had left them to clean today. Serving them breakfast on plates by His chair.

On the floor.

Like the good little slaves they were.

Heather had been happy enough. Giving Hiccup a thankful kiss, and more if He hadn't stopped her with a pointed look.

Astrid had been less than thrilled. But this was the new reality of her station. New rules, new laws. When she made to complain she had been reminded that she had lost.

Hence the nipple clamps.

But now she was determined to be like Heather. To be a good slave. No matter how much her pride fought against it.

She lost.

He broke her.

He owned her now.

The two sat still as the front door opened and gently closed. They sat still as the sound of a man climbing the stairs echoed down the hallway. They remained still as the door to His room pushed open and Hiccup ever so slight limping step, moved into and past their sight.

Only stopping to pet their heads and, in Astrid's case, remove the clamps he had left on in the morning.

She nearly gasped, but bit the inside of her cheek to keep from calling out. He set the clamps down on the nearby table, and walked out of their line of sight.

A few minutes later his foot, and prosthetic appeared once again.

"Were you two good today?" Hiccup's nasal drawl broke the silence as the two stared down at the floor.

"Yes, Hiccup." Heather said, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"And you Astrid?"

Astrid took a breath but remained still. "Yes, Hiccup. I've been good."

She felt His hand run over her hair, and down to cup her cheek, His thumb resting on her lips. Astrid obediently opened her mouth and sucked gently on the offered thumb, before he pulled away.

"Good girl Astrid." Though she couldn't see His face, she could hear the smile as He turned and walked into the closet.

"Both of you can stand up. Position four." He called.

Both Astrid and Heather stood up and quickly walked to differing sides of the bed, bent at the waist, their perfect posteriors thrust out, hands resting in front of them, legs spread wide. Eyes up and staring into each other.

Heather smiled gently at Astrid, running the tip of her tongue along her upper lip. This was her favourite position. She confessed as much to Astrid soon after Hiccup had broken her. It made them open.

It made them vulnerable.

It gave her such a wonderful spot to watch Astrid's expression as Hiccup took her anyway he wanted. Being able to watch the hesitation, the worry run across Astrid's face as Hiccup either indulged Himself, or punished her?

It was pure ecstacy to her.

Astrid had to admit watching the other woman as Hiccup took her, was extremely arousing. So much so, she had gotten into trouble for moving as she tried to relieve herself on the bed.

Not that the punishments weren't fun.

Astrid had come to learn to love the feel of Hiccup's firm palm on her firm rear.

The two didn't have long to wait as Hiccup sauntered around the bed, carrying something which neither could make out.

Gently He ran his fingers down Heather's back and to the heat of her crotch. Astrid watched as her face almost lit up as He cupped her sex. Heather almost groaned as Hiccup played with her for a moment, before taking His hand away.

"Eager aren't you Heather?" Hiccup chuckled as He brought a toy in front of her.

Both their eyes widened at the size of the plug.

It was bigger than either had ever taken, stainless steel and topped with an emerald coloured crystal glass at the top.

"Since you've both been such good girls, I figured we should go out." Hiccup said nonchalantly, as though talking about the weather, and not the large toy about to go into Heather's rear.

"A friend of mine is hosting a dinner party. I think we should go, but you two will need something to wear." Astrid took the risk to glance up at Him.

"Don't worry Astrid," He smiled back down at her, revealing a second one almost the same, save for the sapphire blue top. "I have one for you too."

Astrid lowered her gaze to watch as Hiccup squatted down, and slowly pressed the lubbed, emerald plug into Heather's waiting hole.

"Heather, hold those cheeks open for me, it's a little tight work here." Hiccup instructed gently as he slowly worked the plug in.

Astrid watched almost eagerly as Heather tried to relax, allowed her muscles to slacken. Her fingers gripping the bed sheets tight, her mouth open and panting heavily as Hiccup slowly worked the plug in.

"Easy, easy there. You're doing so well. Almost there." Hiccup whispered into her ear, His eyes never leaving Astird's.

"There you go… good girl, Heather, good girl." Hiccup said as he straightened up, kissing the top of her head.

"Th… thank… you… Hiccup." Heather panted, wiggling her rear, trying to get used to the feel of the plug, only to yelp as Hiccup's hand clapped down on her ass, with a loud, fleshy smack.

"Be still," Hiccup chided lightly. "You're still in position four."

Heather stilled as Hiccup made his way over to Astrid, muttering under his breath.

"Bratty subs."

Astrid's breath hitch in apprehension, and heart beat wildly almost in near panic as Hiccup stopped behind her. He seemed to notice the anxiety, the slight trace of fear which shot through her, as He gently massaged the firm, and supple flesh of her bottom.

"Astrid," he leaned down to whisper gently in her ear. "Look at Heather. Look what she took. You can do this, you are not going to let your old pet beat you now."

His long fingered, beautiful hand travelled down from her ass, cupping her sex, and playing with the nub of nerves. Shocks of pleasure shot through her body, as she almost arched into His touch.

Almost.

Astrid resisted the urge, keeping still even as He moved His long finger to the entrance of her second hole.

A slight gasp escaped from her throat, as He, ever so gently, prodded her entrance. The warm feeling of lube, the dexterousness of His finger.

A breathy moan escaped, as a second finger was added, smearing her tunnel with lube. Prepping her for the larger toy, which was to come shortly now.

"Okay Astrid," Hiccup breathed gently into her ear, "I need you to breathe and relax. Here it comes."

She nodded, shuddering as He trailed soft kisses down her neck.

"Relax."

Astrid took a deep cleansing breath and allowed her muscles to slacke, just as the cold tip of the stainless steel plug pushed against her entrance of her bottom.

Slowly, ever so slowly Hiccup worked it in, pausing now and then to allow Astrid to collect her breath, before pushing in again.

She gripped the sheets, she could feel herself being stretched more and more.

Astrid felt small feminine hands grip hers. Green eyes met hers as she looked up.

Heather smiled at her, a loving caring smile. A sister smile.

"Your doing so well… just a little bit more." Heather whispered, urging her on.

Whether Hiccup heard that and chose not to chided his black haired pet, or if He had simply been focusing too much on His blonde pet's comfort, Astrid did not know.

And to be completely honest she was far to concerned with the large plug currently only halfway into her stretching hole.

"Almost there." Hiccup cooed, as he pushed a little harder, "breathe, relax."

Astrid let out a small gasping cry as she felt the plug pass its widest point, as her hole finally closed around the tapered end, holding the jewelled plug securely in place.

"Good girls." Hiccup grinned, "you may stand up, and move around. I'll be back with the rest of your outfits."

"Yes, Hiccup Thank you, Hiccup." Heather said as she stood up, running her hands over her ass, swaying her hips to get a feel for the larger plug.

"Yes, Hiccup. Thank you, Hiccup." Astrid echoed Heather, bringing her knees up high, before spreading her legs and bending at the waist.

Astrid giggled at the sight of Heather's emerald plug, there was something so taboo… so submissive…

She moaned just at the thought.

To think… not even six days ago she would have balked at the thought of getting aroused to the very idea of submitting.

Now…

"You did so well, sister." Heather smiled cheekily as she sauntered over.

"Sister?" Astrid gasped as Heather ran the tips of her fingers through Astrid's damp sex.

"Hm," Heather hummed, " we're sisters now."

She leaned in to catch Astrid's lips in a soft kiss.

"I am so happy," Heather's fingers dipped into Astrid's waiting, eager pussy. "I am so happy you joined me as a pet."

Astrid moaned and thrust her hips into Heather's eager, questing hand.

"Heather…" Astrid gasped, "sister…"

The closet door opened wide, and the two split apart as Hiccup walked in, carrying for each of them a pair of silk stockings, a pair of strapped high heels.

Both hers and Heather's leashes completed the "outfit"

"Get dressed girls," Hiccup ordered. "We don't want to be late for Viggo's party."

* * *

I think I may continue this one if people like it enough!

Next one: Dragongirls Astrid and Heather in heat!


End file.
